Listen To The Rain
by xshatteredximagex
Summary: when a life altering battle for Shikkon shards fells 2 members of the group, 2 of the remaining members sink into lonliness and despair like never before, neither one realizing that what they pull away from is what they need the most
1. Prologue

((authors note-- the idea for this story came to me while [strangely] playing with my 7 year old cousin who knows nothing about inu yasha but is seemingly in love with pretending to be shippo [maybe it's the tail?] and i got cast as Sango... so i was wandering around in Sango's mind... and i came up with this....it's rather strange but w/e...F.Y.I. this takes place before any real devotion for InuyashaxKagome or SangoxMiroku... and this is the wonderful [at least i hope so] prologue))  
  
The large fire youkai growled deep in its throat, its yellow eyes narrowed to slits. the other three youkai, slightly smaller but of the same type, moved restlessly around their leader. It shifted its weight and glared around, its growl deepening. They were coming, they should already have been here. The small purple jewel fragments in the youkai's arms were making its thoughts slightly blurry with bloodlust. it wanted to rip. tear. kill. and it wanted to do it NOW. Unfortunately, its prey was not yet at hand. The other youkai's restless pacing was getting on its nerves, but they too felt the bloodlust of the tiny pieces of the shikkon no tama. The small but cunning demon had given them these shards, in exchange for having the quarry delt with. The fire youkai had seen no reason to resist this small but powerful force, after all, it and its pack would get the prey for a meal and their ally would get his Shikkon no Tama. No reason not to comply really. But they should have arrived. The demon had said they would be here with the sun, and the sun was now high overhead. The demon could easily have decieved the fire youkai.... but to what gain? After all... the fire youkai and its harem now possessed several shards of the Shikkon no Tama and the mysterious demon had gained nothing... unless there was a catch. A growl rose in the youkai's throat and it stood and began pacing slowly, its massive form gliding smoothly through the trees. It was tired of waiting... as were its companions... and it was growing tired of wondering what exactly the small demon wanted. A small noise caused the youkai's ears to twitch and it looked about. There it was again. A voice. And another voice. and the sound of a twig breaking as someone's foot crushed it. Their quarry was at hand. The youkai pounced, one thought on its mind. Blood. 


	2. Alone

Chappy One Alone ((dunno what the battle costume and kimono are called so please excuse that))  
  
her head hurt, a lot. Her ribs hurt when she tried to breathe. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Kaede's hut. She tried to sit up but was unable to because of the throbbing in her head so she ay back and stared up at the plain ceiling, her deep brown eyes open and unmoving. Her long deep brown hair was loose and lowing, someone had washed and brushed it, and seen to her wounds. A movement of red caught her eye and she turns her head to look at the inu hanyou in the corner. He sat cross legged and cross armed, glaring at her, his golden eyes as expressionlessly angry as always.  
"Inu- Inu Yasha?" She croaked. He blinked and looked at her.  
"Sango. You're awake." He said expressionlessly. She nodded slowly. He stood up and looked down at her. He wasn't wearing tetsaiga. She looked around the hut, in another corner lay the broken pieces of Tetsaiga... and the broken pieces of hiraikotsu. Sango drew in a sharp breath that caused her aching ribs to smart accusingly. She clenched her teeth and curled up slightly, nursing the injury.  
"Where are Kagome, Miroku and Shippo?" Sango asked, still staring at the broken pieces of hiraikotsu. Inu yasha turned on his heel.  
"feh." He replied and stalked out. Sango blinked. What could have prompted that? Sango struggled to sit up slowly and looked from the broken pieces of hiraikotsu to the doorway and back again. She had to know. She stood slowly, leaning on the wall for support and dressed in her battle costume, as it was handy and her kimono was not. She slowly made her way to the door and pushed it open, then stepped out into the village. A tiny mew drew Sango's gaze down to her ankles.  
"kirara." Sango smiled at the tiny neko youkai. Kirara transformed into it's larger form and moved closer for Sango to support herself. Sango leaned greatfully on Kirara and walked with her out to the edge of the village. Kirara seemed to know where she was going, so Sango let the youkai lead.  
  
Inu Yasha kicked at a stone as he stalked over to the sacred tree where he had been bound for fifty years. He glared at it, then lashed out at it with his foot, yelping as his toes connected with solid wood. Damn you tree! Inu yasha hopped on one foot, cursing and holding his injured foot. He sat down in the grass at the base of the tree and stared up at the sky. Damn them! Damn them for being my friends! Damn them for caring! Damn them for wanting to help me! Damn them for showing me an alternative to lonliness! Damn them for dying! Tears pricked at the corners of Inu yasha's eyes. They had been his friends goddammit! And now they were dead. Kagome. Miroku. Shippo. Gone. All gone. He swiped angrily at his tears. Hell what was he crying for? It's not like he cared. But he did care. Underneath his brash, rude, rough exterior, they were the only friends he had. And now they were gone. Only Sango remained.  
  
"Kirara no!!!" Sango fell to her knees at the three graves, exhaustion and shock driving the strength from her legs. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the three graves. Miroku, Shippo and kagome, her friends, her family now. She buried her face in her hands and cried. She had seen too many people die in her short lifespan. Kirara nuzzled her concernedly. Sango wiped her tears away with her sleeve and looked at the graves again. She sat up, her legs underneath her and brought her hands together in prayer.  
"May you all find your way home." It was the best tidings she could think of. Tears spilled over once again and Sango let them, her heart felt heavy beyond belief and she lay in a crumpled heap on the ground crying. Her newfound friends were gone. Only Inu yasha remained. 


End file.
